video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Warm Welcome
A Warm Welcome '''was a virtual representation of one of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description After Ezio's initiation into the Assassin Order, he was tasked to protect the Apple of Eden. His uncle and fellow Assassin, Mario Auditore, suggested to take it to the fortified city of Forlì. His reasoning behind this was that the countess, Caterina Sforza, was their ally. Ezio traveled to Forlì along with Niccolò Machiavelli. Upon arriving, they discovered that the city had been taken over by the Orsi brothers in search of the map drawn by Girolamo Riario, which revealed the locations of the Codex pages. Ezio accompanied Caterina and Niccolò to the closed city gates, where Caterina suggested that Ezio enter the city through an old tunnel. Dialogue Upon arriving at Forlì, Ezio saw Caterina along with Machiavelli. * '''Caterina: ''Well, well, look who it is.'' * Ezio: ''Madonna.'' * Caterina: ''I thought when we met you were a bit special. But, an Assassin, hmmm?'' Ezio began to walk with Niccolò and Caterina. * Caterina: ''Walk with me, caro (darling.) You're going to love Forlì! The cannons in our cittadella alone go back a hundred years. The artifact will be quite safe there. '' * Ezio: ''Forgive me, but I've never heard of a woman ruling her own city before. It's very impressive.'' * Caterina: ''Well... It was my husband's before, of course. He died.'' * Ezio: ''Oh. I'm sorry.'' * Caterina: ''Don't be. I had him killed.'' * Ezio: ''Oh...'' * Niccolò: We discovered Girolamo Riario was working for the Templars. Making a map of the locations of the remaining Codex pages. * Caterina: ''I never liked the goddamned son of a bitch anyway. He was a lousy father, boring in bed, and a pain in my ass.'' Niccolò noticed some civilians running away from the city. * Niccolò: Look-'' * '''Caterina: 'Oh no... Caterina stopped a civilian. * Caterina: ''Aspetta! (Wait.) What's happening?'' * Civilian: ''They came as soon as you left the city walls, Signora. The city is under attack.'' * Caterina: ''What!? By who - !?'' * Civilian: ''The Orsi brothers, Signora.'' Caterina turned to Niccolò and Ezio. * Caterina: ''Aw, sangue di Giuda! (God damn it!)'' * Ezio: ''Who are the Orsi?'' * Caterina: ''The same canaglie (rascals) I hired to kill my husband! '' * Niccolò: It's the Spaniard, of course. The Orsi have no world view bigger than their purse. * Ezio: ''But how could he know where we were taking the Apple - before we even knew!?'' * Niccolò: Because they're not here for the Apple, Ezio. They're after Riario's map. '' * '''Caterina: 'Basta (Stop) with your map, Niccolò! My children are inside! Oh, porco demonio! (Oh, fucking hell!) Ezio, Niccolò and Caterina began to run towards the city. They met some opposition on the way, but quickly took them out. The group reached the gate to the city. * Caterina: ''They're already inside! Double-crossing bastards...'' * Ezio: ''Is there another way into this place?'' * Caterina: ''Aspetta... Perhaps, yes. There's an old tunnel under the western wall from the canal.'' * Ezio: ''Bene (Got it.) - I'll be right back.'' Ezio began to make his way to the tunnel, while Caterina started screaming curses at the Orsi brothers. * Caterina: ''Hey! You! Yeah, I'm talking to you, you spineless dogs! You occupy MY city!? MY home?! You think I'm going to stand here and do nothing about it?! How about I come up there and rip your balle (balls) off? What kind of men are you? Doing the bidding of your masters for loose change! You're not afraid of me? You will be when I come up there and cut your head off, piss down your necks and shove your faces up my fica (cunt!) I'll stick your balle (balls) with a fork , and roast them over my kitchen fire! How's that sound?'' Ezio made his way onto the city wall. * Caterina: ''You laugh? You wouldn't if I was a man. You think I won't do it, just because of THESE - !? Le tette!! Le mie tette! (Tits! My tits!) I bet you want to touch them, don't you? You wish you could touch them, you wish you could lick them. Don't you? Well, come down here and give it a try, like a real man... And I'll kick your balls so hard they'll fly out your nostrils! Lurido branco di cani bastardi! Tomatevene a casa, se non volete finire impalati sulle mura della mia cittadella. Ahhh! Ma forse è per questo che non vi decidete a uscire. Già, scommetto che lo gradireste assai un bel palo di quercia su per il culo!'' (Vile pack of bastard dogs! Go back to your kennel, or I'll have you all impaled along my citadel walls. Ahhh! But maybe this is the reason you are not leaving. Yes, I guess you'd really enjoy a long oaken pole up your asses.) Sanguediddio! Ma dove vi hanno pescato? In un convento di monache? Non ho mai visto in vita mia un'accozzaglia di codardi peggio assortita di voi. Che vista penosa! Dopo che vi avrò fatto castrare, non sarete meno uomini di quanto siete ora! (God almighty! Where did they find you? In a nunnery? Never in all my days have I laid eyes on such an abject, motley crew of cowards. What a pathetic sight! Even after I've had you castrated, you'll not be less men than you are now!) Ezio opened the gate. * Caterina: ''Ezio! You did it! Seguimi! (Follow me!) '' Outcome Ezio succeeded in opening the gates to the city. Trivia * The guards standing around Caterina before the memory starts show up in red when looked at through Eagle Vision. They correctly turn blue after the memory is started, however. Gallery References * Assassin's Creed II